<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bat Protective Of A Cat by Miraculous_786</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525517">A Bat Protective Of A Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786'>Miraculous_786</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Misses Emilie Agreste, F/M, Good Parent Emilie Agreste, Protective Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne, as the godfather of Adrien Agreste and practical brother of Emilie, takes it upon himself to save the boy from Gabriel and his emotional neglect.</p><p>Only, he didn’t anticipate the ladybug-themed heroine to barge in and try to bring back the partner that she thought to have been kidnapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Batfamily Members, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Bruce Wayne, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste &amp; Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bat Protective Of A Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask: 'So for the Adribat prompt, what if Thomas and Martha were friends of Adrien’s maternal grandparents? Maybe Bruce saw Emilie as his cool big sis and she made her honorary little brother Adrien’s godfather? </p><p>Maybe Bruce can’t spend a lot of time with Adrien after Emilie’s disappearance, but he has enough contacts in French High Society to hear rumours of emotional neglect from insiders in the fashion industry. Uncle Bruce decides Adrien needs a change of scenery.</p><p>Chat Noir vanishes and Ladybug thinks her partner has been kidnapped by the Batman for some reason and uses Kaalki to visit Gotham.</p><p>I think it would be funny if instead of Marinette being mistaken for a Wayne, she’s mistaken for one of Diana’s Amazon kin. (Demigoddess Mari could be cool too; Zeus has been known to take the form of women’s husbands to seduce them.)'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">They met at a gala when they were both kids.</li>
<li class="">Bruce decides to take a break from watching his parents discuss business deals, and goes off onto a balcony where Emilie happens to be.</li>
<li class="">He finds comfort in the fact that she isn’t aware of who he is, and so they manage to have a talk about what they’re doing there (without revealing their last names), how annoying it is to be a rich kid, their likes, dislikes…</li>
<li class="">Eventually, both of their parents find them together and surprise the kids by saying that they’re basically family friends. That leads to them trading numbers.</li>
<li class="">They do text for a while, until Bruce’s parents die. She comes over to visit him personally and that’s when she reveals that she’s started dating someone at her college - someone who is a designer.</li>
<li class="">Bruce makes a joke about when the wedding bells will chime and also asks, “So, I assume I’ll be a godfather in the future?”</li>
<li class="">He laughs at her blushing.</li>
<li class="">She just smiles when realising that she’s managed to ease his sadness from Thomas’s and Martha’s murders.</li>
<li class="">They do drift apart when they’re adults but always make time to call each other or come over to Paris/Gotham.</li>
<li class="">At least until she disappears - <em>‘dies’</em>.</li>
<li class="">Bruce mourns for a few weeks, almost a month. He tries to pull himself together for Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian but they can see that something’s wrong.</li>
<li class="">Tim gets goated into researching Emilie and they all find out about them having a godmother. However, they don’t say anything to Bruce and let him handle it in fear of making him feel worse. They patrol with one of them dressed as Batman for a long time.</li>
<li class="">The BatBoys all keep an eye on Adrien, whether it be by news or other sources. They hear about how Gabriel becomes colder and hardly lets his son have any freedom. Dick in particular is the most angered by this.</li>
<li class="">The next time Bruce goes to Paris is to visit Emilie’s grave, where he sees Adrien crying. His protective instincts kick in and he immediately goes to comfort him, since they’ve met each other before - only when Emilie was there, though.</li>
<li class="">His trip ends without seeing Gabriel for one second (he secretly blames Gabriel in his mind for not keeping Emilie safe) and with him giving Adrien a burner phone for texting. He tells him to use it if he ever wants to talk.</li>
<li class="">Adrien keeps it hidden from his father.</li>
<li class="">He does talk to Bruce often at first, but when he becomes Chat Noir he doesn’t realise that he’s used the phone less and less. Eventually, it’s left in his closet where he always contemplates texting whenever he sees it, but always ends up choosing not to.</li>
<li class="">Bruce finds out that his sons know about Emilie, and instead of arguing he tells them about her. They come to see her as a mother/aunt figure, even if she’s ‘dead’.</li>
<li class="">After a long while, Adrien gets himself a girlfriend in the form of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is Ladybug and a teenager with unbelievable good luck. There may or may not have been an identity reveal in the process, but hey! Who’s to judge?</li>
<li class="">Around this time, Nathalie decides to do a routine sweep of Adrien’s room...only to find something <em>interesting</em> in his closet. She sees the contact on the burner phone and tells Gabriel right away.</li>
<li class="">The public from this point on notice how Adrien is rarely seen out in the open, and when he is, it is only for a few photoshoots. People see that he’s visibly upset and down whenever they see him.</li>
<li class="">This leads to many rumours around Paris, that are eventually reported on quite a lot. The claims of emotional abuse in them are backed up by Nino, Alya, Chloe, Kagami and also Marinette - who reveals that she’s in a relationship with Adrien. This sparks even more conflict when people realise that Gabriel is distancing his son from someone he clearly loves.</li>
<li class="">(The press have a <em>lot</em> of pictures with Adrien making heart-eyes at Marinette)</li>
<li class="">Of course, Bruce hears about all of this through his many contacts and through his sons, and so he decides to investigate with a little trip to Paris - a secret one. There, he uncovers not only the neglect from Gabriel but also that there are superheroes in the city.</li>
<li class="">It’s not hard to figure out their identities when he watches Adrien transform on the cameras in the Agreste Mansion that he’s hacked into. Add to that the fact that Chat Noir and Ladybug are a couple and it was pretty easy.</li>
<li class="">Bruce also finds out that Gabriel is Hawk Moth, which makes him even more angry than he already was about the abuse. He comes up with a plan to <s>kidnap</s> take away Adrien from the mansion without anyone noticing, and asks his sons to help him with it.</li>
<li class="">All it took was a fake crime by them to lure Chat Noir over to the Louvre, where they quickly made him give chase into a nearby zeta tube. He’s teleported to the Watchtower along with the BatFamily.</li>
<li class="">They aren’t aware of the spotted figure left behind with narrowed eyes.</li>
<li class="">Marinette immediately goes home in a rage and searches up who the masked men were, only to find out that they were Batman and his partners. It doesn’t take any convincing to get the kwami to take her over to where they are, as they believe that the Justice League want to take the miraculous from Adrien.</li>
<li class="">Also, they would protect him with their <em>life</em> so they were all rightfully angry at the Bats.</li>
<li class="">Cut to Marinette appearing with a mixture of the Bee and Ladybug miraculous in the middle of the Gotham streets. She has her stinger out and is scanning about in frustration, catching the attention of the Justice League who are having a conversation in the Watchtower after explaining themselves to Chat Noir. They catch her on a screen stalking about and Adrien recognises her straight away.</li>
<li class="">They can tell because of the way he pales, and the fact that he stumbles back. Nightwing, being the worried brother that he always is, asks what’s wrong, only for Adrien to stutter out, “M-Marinette is going to <em>kill </em>you all.”</li>
<li class="">That’s when they hear a shout from Superman, who has just been paralyzed by a stinger from a green portal. LadyBee steps out, and only stops to give one relieved look at Adrien before glaring at them all.</li>
<li class="">She’s surprised by Wonder Woman squeeling.</li>
<li class="">All of a sudden, she’s being hugged by Diana, who is saying all sorts of things about how she’s happy to see her sister. Marinette peeks over her shoulder to Adrien, only to see him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.</li>
<li class="">Then she catches sight of Batman with his cowl off.</li>
<li class="">Everything clicks into place. She’s seen him before in pictures shown to her by her boyfriend.</li>
<li class="">“...Oh...”</li>
<li class="">She glances down to the Kyrptonian slumped on the floor.</li>
<li class="">“...oops...?”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>